tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Inspirational Track
Log Title: Inspirational Track Characters: Blaster, Dust Devil, Scales Location: Iacon Medical Center Date: December 24, 2018 TP: Harmonex TP Summary: Blaster arrives to cheer Dust Devil up and set Scales to work. Category:2018 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 12:41:19 on Monday, 24 December 2018.' Scales is sticking with Dust Devil, though for once she isn't napping, just sitting on his leg while she plays with a datapad. Her optics are all blues and purples of intense concentration as she works away. Dust Devil is sitting there with a dragon on his leg. he's been resting since Scales spent the time to fix the capacitors that he blew. But at least he's been staying pretty quiet and not causing trouble Blaster comes into the IMC, looking around at the new repairs. Spotting Dust Devil and Scales, however, he mutes the Zeppelin that emanated from his speakers and gets right to business. Since Scales looks to be concentrating, he addresses Dust Devil directly. "Hey, lil dude. You hear my report? Soundwave used special equipment to mess with your mind. I'm going to try to send a team in to take it out." GAME: Scales FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Above Average difficulty. Even though Blaster isn't the subtlest person, Scales has pretty much everything else tuned out while she works, and misses his entrance entirely. Dust Devil's optics brighten as Blaster speaks to him. At soundwave's name he frowns, "Haven't looked at anythin report related since I came back. Figured I was possible information leak. Told Red Alert ta lock me up." He finds a nice blank wall to look at instead of Blaster. "Well, man, if I thought you were a threat, I'd have turned you over to Repugnus already," Blaster jokes. "No, dude - there's no reason ta lock you up. I rapped with Soundwave, and had him singin' like Freddie Mercury. He manipulated your mind like Behringer X32, but he needs special equipment to do so. All we need is to locate that equipment, and take it out!" Scales feels Dust Devil shift and absently pats him with a paw and finishes up what she's working on before looking around.. and startles a bit at seeing Blaster so close by. "Oh, uh, hi!" She ducks her head shyly. "Red Alert was wondering if we could figure out how Soundwave does his stuff an' stop it, so.." She offers up the datapad she's been working on. It's got some diagrams and very advanced theory on it. The little dragon's been studying her physics. Dust Devil frowns, "He was still able ta do it because I was an idiot. I'm sorry I caused so much trouble...." He sighs softly. "Here I was enjoyin Harmonex....and now...." He shakes his head. Blaster accepts the datapad and looks it over. He's pretty bright, himself - he did build a few of his tapes. Scanning over Scales's theories, he nods. "Yeah. Is Red talking to Trailbreaker about this? If you're right, we should be able to shield the city, although 'bots in Harmonex might still be vulnerable." He looks at Dusty. "Maybe we need an embassy there, too? And some trainin' for Dust Devil on resisting intelligence probes?" Scales blinks at Blaster. "There's training for that kinda thing?" Dust Devil frowns, "Why would I train....I can't be trusted to do any of that now. I screwed up. Soundwave won. I shouldn't be around anythin important anymore." Blaster taps his chest. "Oh, yeah. I got a whole course laid out. You guys already have it as part of your standard training, but it might not be standard for bots not in Intelligence. It should be, but..." Blaster shrugs. He's not in charge of everything. Scales is reminded of her conversation with Backblast about the difference between being built with the knowledge already part of your programming and having to learn it from a class or hologram. "Huh." She headbumps Dust Devil in the chest. "Stop that. Things c'n get fixed, ya know. Happens alla time." Dust Devil scowls, "Like anyone actually admitted ta bein in charge of me. Between Prime bailin me out of half the trouble I got into or me flagrantly disregardin whatever rules you put down fer me....it's amazing that this didn't happen before...oh wait...it did. That stupid stint due to Starscream wantin a friggin pet project. Back then they wanted me back cause I was a security risk. If I'd been this stupid back then....Grimlock himself mighta removed the headache fer REd Alert....or just removed my head. And here I thought I was doin so much better. Guess Red Alert's right how people can't change." Scales's headbutt gets him to stop his self criticizing. But Instead of ignoring her he wraps his hands around her and drags her in for a tight squeeze before releasing her. But at least he stopped his tirade. Blaster sighs. "Well, I'll track down the others and see what I can line up. Quit with the Sunny Day Real Estate, Dusty. You made a mistake. Primus knows I have a Top 100 of them, and that's just the big ones. You gotta snap out of it. I'll make you a mix tape of inspirational songs if it'll help. Just try to look at what you can do to fix things, rather than wallow in what you've done. Emo ain't your style." Tough love, Blaster-style. Scales shifts to make sure her wings are out of the way when she's squeezed, then settles into the new location. Therapy dragon petting, the new treatment. "Yeah, Dusty. I mean, you faced up against -The Fallen- t'help out Elita. You c'n get through this, too." Dust Devil shakes his head, "But I keep hearin him tell me how disappointed he is in me. And after remembering how much...how much he seemed to care fer me and tracker. I...I keep getting confused. I...I think I'm gonna shut down again before I burn somethin out again." Blaster frowns at Dusty powers himself down to recover. Once Dusty is in sleep mode, Blaster says sadly, "This is rough. I haven't heard of him down like this since Alpha Trion merged with Vector Sigma again. I appreciate you lookin' out for him, Scales - and doin' your own work on top of it." He hands back the datapad. "I'll get this information to Trailbreaker. See what we can do." Scales beams at the praise and nods. "Red Alert mentioned Cheshire or Rung t'work with him," she supplies. "I c'n keep an eye on him s'long as I'm not needed anywhere else." Blaster nods. "Sounds like a good idea. And I don't mind you making this a top priority - unless or until we have injured come in, of course." Blaster smiles. "You've really expanded past your job description this year, huh?" he laughs. Scales hehs and nods. "It's been crazy," she agrees. "But.. it's nice to really get to go out and -do- stuff." She fidgets a bit with her paws. "Elita even asked me to be part of a field team." Blaster raises his optic ridge in pleased surprise. "Field team? Is she trying to poach my favorite medic?" He laughs. "Who's gonna be in the band?" He narrows his bright blue optics. "Or is that strictly need to know?" he asks conspiratorially. As if there's anything Blaster won't hear eventually through his network of spy-friends. Scales grins. "I don't think it's a secret," she says. "So far, there's me, an' Backblast, an' Upshot. Silhouette and Situretto. An' Vigil. I guess I'm the only tape," she finishes thoughtfully. Blaster makes finger-guns at Scales. "Not a real party unless you include a tape!" Blaster yells enthusiastically. Luckily there are currently no other patients to bother with his animated volume. "Sounds like Elita's puttin' together her own special ops crew," Blaster adds thoughtfully. "About time Jazz has some competition!" Blaster says of his friend. Scales giggles, and then finds herself a bit tongue-tied. She doesn't really know what to say next. Jazz and Blaster are both such really important figures. Blaster is seldom one to let silence linger. "Alright!" he grins. "Well, I'll get shakin' on bringin' this dance to the Decepticons. Who knows - maybe I'll talk to Elita 'bout usin' your team for this. We just need to identify the target - if anything, I'll use myself as bait to try to get him to activate his equipment so we can track it!" Scales looks up at Blaster with wide optics. "Oh, wow!" Blaster grins. "Think you could whip up something to detect the mental infiltration and try to track it?" Boy, Blaster doesn't ask for much, does he? GAME: Scales PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Immense difficulty. Scales mmmmmmmmmmmmms for a long moment. "Maybe?" she says. "I got an idea, anyway." She looks down at her datapad and makes a note or two. "I'll get it to ya when I've got it all worked out. Not sure how you'd test it, though." Blaster's grin widens. "I have faith in ya, girl. We'll make it happen. I guess it's time to play Soundwave's tune and see if he dances. It's almost unfair to mind-battle with a DJ missing a few records," he laughs. Scales nods. "Okay!" And bends back to her work, trying to get this down before she loses the thought. Blaster turns and heads out to do all the things, talk to all the people, and jam to all the music, because #priorities. Log session ending at 15:08:44 on Monday, 24 December 2018.